


The Valentine Conundrum

by Twentyonedaydreams



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Hope This Is Okay, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Valentine's Day Ficathon, a bit late for a valentines chapter but oh well, alrighty, mollock, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonedaydreams/pseuds/Twentyonedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are faced with the daunting task that is Valentine's Day. John receives two frantic calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Something I entered a contest with. I didn't win, but hey, it was amazing fun to write. Enjoy loves xx

This was the hardest thing Sherlock had ever had to do. Harder than the best man speech for John. Harder than restraining himself from doing more than he had to that man who had hurt Mrs. Hudson. 

It was harder than socializing with complete idiots. 

How was he supposed to convey his feelings for Molly in a simple gift? He despised the whole holiday, seeing it as a mere commercial excuse for spending more money. But Molly Hooper was a hopeless romantic. And he wanted to win her heart. 

Body parts wouldn't do. He knew she was around them too much, and the smell of formaldehyde was too much for her to stomach on days when she wasn't working. She enjoyed cats, but already had that fur ball Toby. Perhaps he should develop a fondness for felines, if anything long term were to come of his feelings. 

So, cats and thumbs were both out. What else did she enjoy? Scratchy jumpers? Sherlock knew he would mess even that up somehow, most likely purchasing her a size that was too large. Then she would blush and pretend like everything was okay, and that she didn't mind. But she would. He could always see through her mask of indifference. Sherlock picked up his phone and called John. 

Molly Hooper was pacing her flat, and feeding the nervous habit of biting her thumbnail. She needed to think. What on earth did you get for the man who thought love was a chemical defect? 

He would surely deduce any romantic gesture to death. She wasn't even sure he felt the same way. But she knew that it was now or never. The best and worst day of the year for love was quickly approaching, and she had no idea what to get the man who could solve anything. 

She reached for her phone and called John. 

He never thought he'd see the day. Sherlock Holmes admitting his feelings for Molly Hooper. John was snapped out of his grinning and urge to put his mate on speaker phone so Mary could hear by Sherlock's serious tone. 

"This isn't a laughing matter John. Don't tell me you're not cracking up right now. I lived with you for three years, I can tell when you're lying."

"Right. Sorry. Well, do you have any ideas?" John replied, trying to compose himself.

"None. That's why I called you. I prefer you over another internet search."

"Well, I'm flattered."

"Don't be." A sigh was heard from the consulting detective, and John could imagine him ruffling his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I can't mess this up John."

"Hey. You won't. How about you think through your relationship with her? Well, friendship really. Have you guys had any jokes or funny moments that you can base a gift off of?"

"No. She's not the best at conversation. And I insult her too much. I feel bad about it now, I always shoot down her ideas. I'm such an idiot." The words rushed out of Sherlock's mouth, and he began to pace. 

"Mate, slow down. You can do this. Just think."

"I can't think! All I can think about is how awful I've been to her. I've always put her down in every way possible. She would never love me, even if I got her the perfect gift." 

"Well, if you have that attitude, no one will love you." 

"John."

"Sorry."

"I just always denied my feelings. I was doing it so that I wouldn't get hurt. I hurt her instead. I insulted her lipstick, her lip size, her choice in boyfriend- wait. That's it."

"What? What's it?"

John never got an answer, he only heard the click of Sherlock hanging up. He sighed and sat down. Sherlock and Molly. It was about time. 

A few minutes later, his phone rang again. 

"Hello?" 

"John? It's Molly."

"Oh. Hello Molly. How are you?"

"Rather bad actually. I have a bit of a situation." 

"And what would that be? Nothing deadly I hope."

"Are you trying to make a morgue joke? This is kind of serious John."

"No one can take a joke today." He mumbled, shifting in his seat. "Well, what's your problem?"

"I'm calling it a conundrum."

"Wow, that bad?" 

"Yes. I need a gift idea."

"What kind of gift? And for who?"

Molly sighed and closed her eyes. "A Valentine's day gift. For Sherlock."

John nearly jumped out of his seat, although he had been fully expecting that answer. It just seemed odd that it was actually happening. 

"Oh. I see." He barely got the words out before Molly was rambling on.

"I mean, it's not like he's the easiest bloke to buy presents for. He can deduce anything to death, and he even deduces dead things! What am I supposed to get him? And what if he hates it, and in turn, me? He probably doesn't even feel the same way. I'm wasting my time."

"No! Molly, you're not. Look, let's just think through ideas, okay? What does he like?"

"Cases with serial killers, coffee, tea, playing the violin. He likes coming to the morgue and using the microscopes in the lab, though God knows his is better. He likes the color red, although he doesn't like to admit it. He secretly likes cats. I can't think of anything else."

"Well, just build off of that then." John said, trying to think of other things his flatmate of three years enjoyed. 

"I'll try. But he's so difficult to buy for!" 

"I know. I had to consult Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson for years."

"That's it! Sorry John, I have to run. Thanks for the help!"

"Wait, Molly!" John was again cut off by the phone being hung up, and Mary entered the living room with a confused look on her face. 

"Those sounded like lively conversations."

"It's finally happening Mary. The fools are admitting their feelings."

Mary grinned and kissed John on the cheek. 

"It's about time." She said. 

A few convenience store trips later, Sherlock was back at his flat, using the stovetop for something that didn't involve body parts. Not real ones anyway. 

Molly was going through various bottles of chemicals at the morgue. She was looking for one specific element off of the periodic table. She had also managed to take a few body parts from cadavers that were already accounted for. The paperwork was done on them, and she was fairly sure her boss wouldn't be double checking them. It was the perfect crime. 

She grabbed the bottle that contained the element, smiled, and packed all the items into her bag. Then she was on her way to 221b Baker Street. 

The knock at the flat door came unexpectedly, and Sherlock jumped, nearly dropping his finished gift to Molly. He carefully placed both gifts on the counter, and tried to make his hair look a little less singed. Turns out, he shouldn't be using the stovetop for things besides complicated experiments. He was rubbish at cooking. He rushed to answer the door, and was a bit surprised to see Molly standing there, looking quite nervous and cold. 

"Molly! What are you doing here?" 

"Well, um. I wanted to give you something."

"Oh. Well, as it turns out, I have something for you as well."

Molly blushed and asked to come in. Sherlock mentally slapped himself and stood back so she could walk in and start up the stairs. He resisted the urge to rush past her and hide his gifts. 

"If you want to make yourself at home in the living room, I'll put on some tea." He blurted, hoping she wouldn't look in the kitchen.

"Okay. That works, because my gift to you needs a little...preparation. And a sterile surface."

"John's old desk should do." Sherlock said as they reached the top of the stairs. 

"Thanks." Molly gave him a smile, and Sherlock got an odd feeling in his stomach. He ignored it the best he could, and rushed into the kitchen with shaky hands. 

Molly Hooper began to lay out her gift to Sherlock, putting everything in the right order. Sherlock was back in the room a few moments later, and he cleared his throat. Molly whirled around, noting the red box in his hands. She smiled, purposely standing in front of her gift. It wasn't exactly something you could wrap. 

"Here." Sherlock mumbled, thrusting his hands forward and placing the gift carefully in Molly's hands. 

She pulled at the ties of the ribbon, and lifted the lid. The box held a tube of bright red lipstick, matching the shade exactly of the kind she wore when she asked him about coffee those three years ago. The same lipstick she wore at the Christmas party. She blushed, and raised her eyes just long enough to see that he was doing the same. Molly pushed a piece of newspaper out of the way, (Most likely serving as tissue paper) and saw a chocolate heart. It wasn't like those cartoon ones though. It was a fully accurate human heart, just in the form of chocolate. The git must have gotten a mold for it. Molly grinned, and thanked Sherlock shyly. 

"You said you had something for me?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, right!" Molly stepped out of the way and Sherlock walked forward to look at the desk. 

There was a human eye, an actual human heart, and a microscope. 

"Eye, Heart, and..." Sherlock trailed off as he looked through the eyepiece of the microscope. "Uranium?" He quickly identified the element, but couldn't work out the significance. 

"I love you." Molly breathed, and when Sherlock looked up at her, she was wearing the red lipstick. 

"Oh. Very clever." He said, trying to hold back his blushing. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

"Really?" Molly asked, stepping closer.

"Of course. Why do you think I nearly burned down my flat to make you a chocolate mold?"

"Because you're an idiot?"

"Well, you've both been idiots for a few years." The new voice startled both Sherlock and Molly, and snapped their eyes away from each other. 

"Yes. It's about time you two wised up." Mary and John were standing in the doorway, along with a teary-eyed Mrs. Hudson. 

"How long have you lot known?" Sherlock asked, looking completely lost. 

"Oh, years Sherlock. You two have just been so thick." Mary said, rolling her eyes.

"Well. Kiss her then!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, clapping her hands. 

Sherlock and Molly obliged without hesitation.


End file.
